


The Tide Turns

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron couldn't find Harry, but when he does, he wish he hadn't.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide Turns

Ron sat upright, his hand clinging to his chest. He'd had a nightmare about spiders again. "Harry, mate, are you awake? Harry?" 

But Harry wasn't in bed. _That's odd,_ he thought. 

He shrugged his shoulders and turned the covers over and climbed out of bed. Maybe Harry was in the kitchen. But he checked there, and nothing. But he ate some leftovers from dinner before he left.

When he was about half-way to his room, he heard a noise. Ron wasn't sure what it was, but he tip-toed to where the noise was coming from. It was coming from a nearby room, and the door was ajar. He kept close to the wall as he peered inside. Ron bit his fist, so he wouldn't make any noise, when he saw what was inside.

It was Sirius and Harry, both naked. They were… _fucking_. Sirius lay on his back on a fur rug, and Harry (whose back faced Ron) was riding his godfather with vigor. Merlin, this was worse than the nightmare he'd just had. Perhaps this _was_ a nightmare? He pinched his arm, just as Harry began chanting Sirius' name. 

Ron knew he shouldn't be watching this. It made him feel so dirty, but his body had different ideas. Mentally, he cursed as his freckled hand wandered down and began to stroke his hard cock. His face began to feel hot, and unconsciously he thrust his dick against his hand for more friction. Harry looked so beautiful like this. His hair was damp, but still messy. Sweat was running down his back. Harry made these sweet little noises every time Sirius thrust into him. And his arse! Oh Merlin, Ron had never seen such a perfect arse in all of his life. 

His eyes widened, when Sirius spotted him, his dark eyes penetrating his soul. Without looking away, Sirius started moaning 'I love you, I love you,' over and over. 

He couldn't take anymore. Ron dashed away to the bedroom he shared with Harry. Ron ran to the adjacent bathroom and quickly jerked off, letting his come go down the toilet. A half an hour later, he was pretending to sleep when Harry crept in. 

"Ron?" Harry whispered, "Are you awake?"

He didn't respond or move at all and waited until Harry got into bed and began to snore. Ron let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It took a couple hours, but he was finally able to sleep, images of Harry riding his cock on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
